It's just a Possibility
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: Joss is trying to avoid a specific blonde... So how is she not able to get away?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy new year!**

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to give you this little new story for the new year!**

**So don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

**It helps to know you people liked it!:**

**I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

**Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 1: All grown up!**

Kim had decided that today was a fantastic day. The redheaded girl was sitting with her immediate family, along with her father's side of the family as well. She'd recently finished dealing with Dr. Drakken's latest, and possibly silliest, plan yet. Seriously, mind controlling cowboy hats? Some things just went beyond being mad.

Kim was happy to see her family talking and having fun. Even better was the fact that her best friend Ron had faced his fear of horses, he seemed fine with them now. For the most part.

It was at that point that she noticed something, or more specifically someone, who was missing. "Hey, where's Joss?" the worldwide heroine asked, still glancing around.

Her brothers immediately replied, "no idea... Haven't seen her..." before they started to chow down on their food.

'They haven't? That's odd...' the redheaded girl mused, before her father spoke up.

"She was bugging Ronald for something..." James Possible informed. He pointed towards the stairway, in the direction of the girl's room.

"Really? I wonder why?" Kim said. She was bothered for some reason, but wasn't quite sure why, until she remembered Ron and Joss talking in the younger girl's room during their previous visit. Her younger cousin, like most people... always seemed to forget that Ron was her partner. Not sidekick, partner! It had gotten so bad lately, that now everyone was calling him that... At school, the people they helped on their missions, the villains they fought against... Hell, even Ron had been referring to himself as her sidekick! It seriously annoyed her to no end! The only people calling him her partner was herself, Wade (obviously), Monique, and Rufus... Or at least she thought he did, she could never understand the little guy as well as Ron did.

Kim decided to go and check up on the two, she hoped that her cousin hadn't insulted Ron again. Even if he always seems to shrug it off, like it was no big deal, she knew it did affect him. Walking up the stairs, she arrived at the closed door to her cousin's room. She didn't pause even a second, before she opened it and entered inside. "Are you guys ready to eat?" the world saving heroine asked, immediately noticing that the room looked different from the last time she'd seen it.

The walls were still entirely covered in posters, but this time it wasn't Kim's face that was on them... it was her partner's face. Ron was standing beside the bed, Joss standing on it, putting the finishing touches on the final poster.

The two turned around to see Kim entering the room. "Oh boy..." the younger Possible said.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

A few minutes earlier...

Ron Stoppable was sitting in the living room with the Possible family, talking to Rufus about something as they waited for lunch to be ready. The smell of the delicious stew was almost too much for the boy and his small partner, as they tried to pass the time and stop their bellies from giving away their predicament to all those around them.

The blonde boy suddenly felt someone pulling on his shirt, he looked to the side noticing that the one responsible was none other than Kim's young cousin, Joss. The young Possible was smiling at him cutely, her hands held behind her back.

"Oh, hey Joss, what's up?" he asked immediately, assuming that she wanted something.

"I just wanted to show you something" she spoke, pulling him from the sofa he was sitting on without even waiting for his response. "Come on already!"

The surprised sidekick simply shrugged, he let her lead him to the second floor and into her room. 'Maybe it's something important about KP?' he wondered, as the younger Possible was a huge fan of his best friend. And how could she not be? With how awesome Kim was, it was only natural to admire her and want to be like her.

As soon as the blonde teen entered her room, he instantly noticed something was different. It took him another few seconds to realize that he could actually see her walls for the first time. There were no pictures or posters of Kim anywhere. "Are you still mad at Kim or something Joss?" he asked, it seemed like the most logical explanation.

"What? Oh no, nothing like that Ron. It's just that, after today, I've decided that maybe I shouldn't try to copy Kim so much" she replied, moving to her bed.

'Oh, so she took Kim's advice after all!' Ron smiled, witnessing another person that Kim had managed to change for the better. It still amazed him, how one of a kind she was. But to his surprise, the younger girl wasn't done talking.

"Because, now I know that the real hero in the team is you!" Her huge smile and slightly red face caught him off guard.

"Wha- me? What are you talking about Joss? Kim is the one who does all of the fighting. I just mostly run around like a headless chicken, trying not get hurt." The blonde sidekick pulled his shirt above his head and pretended like he had no head, waving his arms around in a comical manner.

Joss laughed loudly, falling backwards onto her bed. "See here? This is what I was talking about!" She sat down. "You're not Kim... But you still manage to help her out, no matter what, and save the day! And you even faced your fear of horses! You're a real hero Ron!" Her smile was so honest, that the boy couldn't help but smile as well.

"Ahh well..." The blonde blushed, scratching his head and looking to the side. "Thanks a lot Joss, it's nice to know that Kim isn't the only one that thinks-" His words were cut off, as the girl had moved to stand in front of him again. She held something in her hands, a small digital camera.

"Can-Can I take your picture Ron? I tried to find some online, but..." The girl blushed intensely as she asked.

Ron almost huffed from annoyance, he knew from experience that every time that he and Kim saved pretty much anything, the only name that would appear in the papers would be Kim's... He didn't like it at first, Kim had been even angrier than him about it. She'd almost decided to go pay a visit to whoever it had been to spout out that nonsense about her saving the day all by herself. It had taken Rufus, Wade, and himself, to calm her down and convince the redheaded heroine that it wasn't worth it. He'd assured her that he preferred not to be in the spotlight... It was obviously a lie, as he'd always wanted to be popular, but he preferred to keep the situation as it was. He didn't want Kim to get mad, or say something wrong to damage her image, just to soothe his wounded pride... It just wasn't worth it.

Noticing that he'd spaced out for a moment, he quickly shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind" he replied.

"Wha- really? G-great!" She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to a wall, she took a step backwards. "O-Okay, just give me some poses" she requested in a weak voice, readying her camera.

Ron took a second before he turned to the side and held his hands next to his face, as if he was holding a gun. The whole thing felt silly to him, he was about to say something before he saw a few camera flashes.

"Great! Perfect! This is exactly what I needed!" She started moving closer, changing the angle of the camera, taking more than enough shots.

The slightly insecure feeling that had hit Ron vanished, as her excitement alone told him he was good enough, he wasn't making a fool of himself.

That continued until the girl looked at him over a corner of her camera. "S-Say... could I also take a picture of you in-in your mission gear?" Her cheeks were incredibly red and flushed.

"My mission gear? I guess, but I didn't bring-" he tried to say, before she cut him off.

"I-I have some spare clothes that I've made... I think they'll fit you if... if you could...?" Her gaze shifted to the side.

"Oh... Um... Y-Yeah, sure!" he answered, nodding for confirmation. 'Well... in for a penny'.

The young Possible steered him towards her closet, from there she pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants that she'd tried to make for herself previously with Kim's measurements. Unfortunately she'd discovered that she was still smaller than her cousin, eventually making her mission gear using her own measurements.

The blonde boy turned his back to her and announced he was going to change, making Joss turn and face the wall as she clearly heard the sound of fabric moving and stretching.

After a few minutes the boy told her that he was done, she turned around and admired the toned physique of the blonde hero. The mission gear she'd copied from Kim didn't fit him too well, or maybe it was more accurate to say that it fit him a little TOO well. It was a bit too tight around his chest, as well as his waist and hips.

"So? What do you think?" he asked. Honestly he was finding it a bit difficult to move, as he was used to his clothes being a lot looser.

Joss was quiet for a few moments, her mouth opened wide, then she hid her face behind her camera again. "P-P-Perfect... j-just stay there..." the young Possible advised weakly, before she resumed taking pictures. Her heart was beating like crazy at the moment, this was the first time she'd ever seen a boy so... She couldn't find the words to describe the situation. Even the boys from all her favorite boy bands were unremarkable in comparison to him, how had she never noticed this before? The blonde hero had been hiding himself completely with his choice of clothes, she couldn't understand why. Her finger kept pounding the camera's button, before she finally calmed down and told him she'd taken enough.

Ron smiled and informed Joss he was going to change back, prompting her to turn around again.

There was a lump in her throat, the young girl's heart started beating loudly at the thought of Ron changing behind her. A voice whispered in her mind and she started to turn her head slowly, giving into that oh-so-tempting impulse that just kept nagging her.

Her eyes locked onto the sight of Ron's chest, apparently he was having trouble pulling his too-small shirt off. Joss's eyes drank in the sight of the shirtless Stoppable boy, his arms above his head. He looked like a Greek god, with all of the hard work he'd done, helping Kim to save the world.

Her fingers found themselves on her camera again and a few more pictures were taken, before she hurriedly turned back around.

"Whoa, that's a relief."

"W-What is?" Joss asked, trying to keep her voice from showing what she was thinking.

"Nothing much... Just had a bit of a problem with the shirt..." he answered simply, continuing to put his clothes back on.

"Oh... O-Okay... " her voice was still weak, barely audible. "I'll ah- go and print these with my computer!" She waved the camera in her hands and didn't wait for his response, before she darted to the computer.

Sitting on the soft chair she plugged the camera's cable into her computer and waited for it to open, her heart was thumping loudly at the unbelievable thing she'd just done. 'I just... took his picture, while he was still..." Her mind was still pouring over the memory when her screen changed, to show the recent pictures she'd taken. Her eyes opened in horror at the sight of the very thing she was trying to forget. She quickly scrolled down to the normal-looking files, before she started printing.

"Oh, looking good!" Ron praised from behind her.

She froze up completely for a moment, dreading to see his face. The young Possible girl was red as a tomato, him being behind her wasn't helping her poor heart. "Well... I-I am a Possible, after all-" she started saying, before her printer spat out its first print.

"Wow, that's pretty good! You should totally be a photographer!" he encouraged, delighted with his portrait.

"Ah-ah... m-maybe..." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Say, Ron?" she said, making him look up from the first picture. "Could you please help me hang them up?" she finally asked, anything to get her mind off of this weird feeling.

"Yeah, sure, no problem!" he responded quickly, moving away from the girl and closer to the wall next to her bed.

Joss took a moment to collect herself. She took a big breath, before she grabbed the rest of the posters and moved to start hanging them all over her room.

It took them a few more minutes, as soon as they were done with the last poster Kim walked in.

"Oh boy..." the redheaded heroine said.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Ahh..." the young Possible teen sighed, now sitting in her room alone. Her family had left immediately after lunch, as they had quite a drive back to Middleton. Obviously that meant that Kim was gone, as well as Ron.

Just the thought of the blonde boy was enough to make her go red in the face. And she wasn't likely to forget what she'd experienced with Ron anytime soon, seeing as her entire room was now completely covered with his pictures. The images of him in uniform she didn't dare look at again, she doubted she would anytime soon.

Taking a big breath she slapped both her cheeks to get out of her funk, she shouldn't have strange thoughts about him. He was someone she looked up to, someone she admired greatly! The things she'd told Kim were entirely true, so was her take on the blonde teen.

"I shouldn't let this keep me down! I just need to do what he did, no matter what!" she resolved, no matter what she had to face she would do it head on. It wasn't important if something scared her, she would simply do it and prove she could be like him.

Joss calmed down, sporting a big smile on her face. She would prove to Ron and Kim that she could be as strong as they were. Not because she was a Possible... but because she would keep right on going, even if she was afraid.

After a few months...

Joss was waiting with her father in front of their house, her family from Middleton was supposed to arrive for the holidays. And even if it was only for a few days, she'd be able to see Kim and the twins again... Not to mention Ron! It was going to be awesome!

She had so much catching up to do with the members of Team Possible, she also wanted to show them just how much she'd improved since last time.

The girl noticed a familiar-looking car come onto their property, a few people inside of it. She immediately started jumping up and down, before refraining from embarrassing herself any further. She'd still ran to the car as soon as it had stopped.

"Well, nice to see you waiting for us, Brother!" said James Possible, walking out of the car.

"Hey Uncle James!" Joss greeted, waving at the man, before continuing to the car.

"Hello Joss! Ahhhh, kids..." The older man smiled.

The girl watched as the twins got out of the car, they noticed her immediately.

"Hey cous!" the two boy greeted. They high-fived her, before asking if there was anything new to do. She answered in kind and waited as another person walked out of the car.

"Kim!" The girl immediately moved to hug her redheaded cousin.

"Wha! Hey Joss, how have you been?" Kim asked in a kind voice, hugging the young girl back.

"Great! I've been working hard, so I can be like you and Ron! Kicking ass, and taking names!" Joss punched the air to show off her training.

"Yeah, she has!" Her father came over with James and the twins in tow. "You wouldn't believe how excited she was to hear that you were coming over for the holidays... All I've heard for the last few days was... Kim this and Ron that!" the man expounded, his daughter glaring at him.

"Well, I've got a ton of stuff to tell you about Joss! And hopefully no crazed villain will try to interfere this time" Kim assured, winking at the girl. They remembered all too well what had happened the last time they'd gotten together.

"Oh! And speaking of Ron, where is he? Still in the car?" Joss asked, looking back at the large vehicle behind her redheaded cousin.

"Ronald? Oh, he didn't join us this time, he's not feeling too well I'm afraid" Kim's dad answered. He pushed his brother towards the house, declaring that they were all famished from the long drive.

'Ron... didn't come?' The young Possible looked to Kim, only to see her sigh in exhaustion.

"Yeah... Ron he... didn't feel well enough to come this time... I offered to stay and keep him company, but he insisted I go and have fun. He said some exchange student was already taking care of him..." The redheaded heroine didn't sound all too thrilled about that fact, but still looked happy to visit despite it.

The young Possible was extremely disappointed to hear her Hero- No... the one she admired, would not be coming today. Still, she kept her smile on, she didn't want to make her cousin feel bad. There would be other chances for her to see Ron in the future... Right?

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Joss Possible was sitting in her room, it hadn't change much over the last few years. Other than her, now much bigger, bed and her dresser that was built into her wall. It was also the place were she stored her mission gear and gadgets, all self-made of course and much better than before. She'd actually taken the time to learn from her father and prefect them, to a level that even Kim could use them with pride. She'd taken the time to make herself better in every way she could.

The girl had already made her debut, even foiling some rookie villains and making sure they remembered her name.

The girl was ready for anything... except for the piece of paper in her hands.

'You are hereby invited to the wedding of Kim and Ron Stoppable...'

This wasn't something she'd ever have thought she'd have to face, it was bothering her in a way she didn't even think possible. Ron and Kim were partners, best friends since Pre-K. They'd saved the world a few times over, they were still making it a better place with all their hard work.

But actually becoming husband and wife? Why had she never thought of the possibility?

Joss was angry... at herself, and ashamed. She couldn't bring herself to go to the wedding. How could she, after having such thoughts about Kim's fiancee? She still remembered the few times when she'd been feeling down. The stretches where she'd not seen Kim, or the rest of her family, or especially her hero Ron, for a while. The young teen opened her computer to glance at his pictures, the shirtless ones she'd never had the courage to print.

It was those few times she'd stared at his photo that a different feeling kept nagging her mind. The young Possible started finding her hands wandering down in between her legs the longer she looked at it. She immediately moved her hands back to where she could see them, clearly mortified. 'What am I doing?' she thought during the first few times. How could she even think of doing something like that, while staring at someone she so greatly admired? Or so she'd thought at the time, until the Possible teen resigned herself to letting her hands continue. After they'd settled in between her legs, she realized that it was just her body trying to get more comfortable... After a long day of training and working on her projects, relaxing was just what she needed.

Joss just looked at the pictures of her blonde hero, already completely oblivious again to where her hands were. She started growing hotter, but paid it no mind. 'It's already been a few years since the last time I saw you...' she recalled. Joss had met up with Kim and the rest of the family, but Ron was always absent with his work, family or whatever. 'I wonder how much he's changed... Probably a lot more skilled than before...' An image of the boy appeared in her mind, much more impressive looking.

"Ahh... He's probably... so... much... better..." Her body began to heat up further, opening her eyes to see his image still on the screen.

He was smiling in the picture.

"Ohh... R-Ron... Ron... Ahhh..." Her voice trailed off, she felt a knot in her stomach. It was almost unbearable for her, if not for the reason that it was also making her feel really good in an unfamiliar way.

She wanted to hear his voice so much, to hold his hand again, to have him praise her for all her hard work.

"Ohh... Mmm..." The young teen found herself leaning forward, closer to the screen. Something big was coming, it was unknown and scary for the girl, but she still refused to stop.

"Ron... Ron... Ron... Mm!" she mumbled almost silently, as her release came. The knot in her stomach dissipated, she closed her eyes in bliss. Her hand now felt slick and sticky, she brought it to her face.

It took a few seconds before her brain caught onto the fact that her hand was as wet as her womanhood. Joss's eyes opened in horror, realizing what she'd just done.

The Possible teen felt shame like she never had before, just how could she act so dirty and disrespectful towards the one she admired so?

She silently closed the image, and cleaned herself off, before heading to the shower. At least her mind didn't feel tired anymore... She promised to forget about what she'd done, and never think about him like that again.

It wasn't even a week later when she found herself in the same spot, about to repeat the same act as before.

Only this time... she wanted to feel it.

...

"I can't go to their wedding after..." The memory of her indecent act was still fresh in her mind, considering she'd done it many more times over the last few years. "God... I won't be able to look Kim in the eyes..."

...

Joss ultimately decided to skip the wedding, staying as busy as she could. She'd make sure to have plenty of work, even a mission, just for the sake of having an excuse in case anyone questioned her. She'd rather have Kim mad at her, for working on her wedding day, then downright hating her forever.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Joss Possible had been sitting in the back of a bus for the last hour. The girl was now on her way to adulthood, as she was going to find a place for her to live away from home for the first time.

She'd gotten a letter from Global Justice a few months ago, offering her a place in their ranks as a potential agent. She was excited, more than happy to receive the opportunity, much to her father's dismay.

The girl had insisted that she wanted to do this on her own, that it was 'no big' compared to the missions she'd been on in the past. She had to get to Global Justice, but before that there was the small issue of her lodging.

Thankfully, her family had come through, Ann offering to allow Joss to stay in her home. Joss had tried to find an excuse to turn her down, but there was apparently no need to... Ann Possible was completely alone at the moment. Something about how Kim's dad, James, had to work overseas for the foreseeable future. The twins had received a scholarship, not to mention that Kim was living with Ro- her husband... The situation provided her with a place to stay, while also reconnecting with a family member that she hadn't seen in quite a while. She could even keep Ann company, while the rest of her family was away.

It was a win-win situation!

Joss nearly missed her stop, she quickly got off the bus and grabbed her two bags. She'd only brought along the stuff she couldn't leave behind.

After a few minutes of walking, the young soon-to-be agent arrived at the address her dad had given her.

She nervously strolled up to the front door and pushed the doorbell.

The door opened after a few seconds, a beautiful redheaded woman looked at her smiling.

"Joss? Oh my God!" The older beauty immediately hugged her, pulling her close in a warm embrace. "I haven't seen you for so long! You've gotten so big!"

Joss immediately recognized her Aunt Ann, how could she not? The Possible matriarch was still as beautiful as she'd remembered, all those years ago. "Aunt Ann, it's great to see you!" The girl hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too sweetie, how was the drive?"

"Let's just say I'm glad that it's over! How you can stand such a long drive, every time you came to visit, is beyond me" the small Possible responded.

"Ah..." Ann shrugged as if it was nothing. "You'll get used to it in no time, and besides... I'm going all over the place in my car, so I can give you a lift to wherever you want to go" Ann offered with a big smile. It was obvious that her aunt was more than happy to help her in any way she needed.

"Thanks Aunty!"

Suddenly the older redheaded grabbed Joss's shoulders and pushed her back. "But before anything I think you'll need to freshen up a bit, you're all sweaty." Ann pushed the girl to the flight of stairs. "You can take a nice, long, relaxing shower- while I prepare us some lunch!" Ann finished. She moved to a different room, probably the kitchen.

'I may as well do it... I'm slick from sweat, I'm surprised she hugged me at all...' Joss moved up the stairs, quickly spotting the bathroom door. The young Possible grabbed the handle and simply opened the door. After all, since it was only Ann in the house and she was downstairs, then what was the point in knocking?

The bathroom was unlocked, but it wasn't empty.

Her eyes locked onto the figure standing between her and the shower. Apparently that person was just coming out of the shower, hence the unlocked door. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes that stared at her in confusion. The only thing he was wearing was a towel tied around his waist.

Joss was frozen solid, she wasn't sure why, for some reason her heart was thumping loudly at the moment. 'But-but why? Who is h-'

"Joss, is that you?" the man spoke, in a familiar voice.

The girl knew exactly who it was not a second after, she was staring at the half-naked form of the person she'd admired all these years.

That was Ron Stoppable.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**


	2. Chapter 2: Amazing chance!

**Hey everyone!**

**First off to all of you who commented! Thank you all!**

**Guest**: I wonder what you will think of this…

**Guest**: I will!

**Smiling Lemon**: I wonder about that

**carl9390**: Oh boy…

**Anonymoose**: That is true!

**KSI1973**: Oh It will be!

**New year new Vanitas**: Thanks, man!

**Nyarloth**: I hope you'll like it!

**DJ Rodriguez**: I know what you mean man! I'm just hoping people won't freak out!

**ClassyUlysses**: Why ahead of you man! Mmm… Maybe in the future!

**Chaosneobreakage**: Happy new year to you too man! Don't worry I have a nice surprise planned out! Thanks a lot, man! It's all thanks to him that I'm able to make it so good! Well, they are meant for each other! I figured it would be better to give a bit of backstory before showing that part and I did always wonder just how she managed to get his pictures considering that she said she didn't know him! That she does… she is about nineteen. I might switch POV… I will get to it as the story goes on, No, they are all completely different stories. I don't know… (: . And I'm glad you did!

**SKYx10**: No Big man! I've got you!

**Dragon Rider 66**: I hope so!

**cabrera1234**: You will have to wait and see!

**So don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at least!**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

**It helps to know you people liked it!:**

**I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

**Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

**BTW!**

**I have created a** **P a treon . account to help and support my hobby! If you want you can support me so I can get the chapters out faster and maybe something more if anyone is interested! :)**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 2: ****Amazing chance?!**

Time seemed to stop for the redheaded teen, as she looked at the man who had been her inspiration for the last few years. He'd made her into the person she was... in more ways then one. She couldn't speak, just staring at the man he'd become. ...and what a man he was!

The last time she'd seen him, he'd been quite a bit taller than her. At the time she'd still had some growing to do, she'd done just that. In the last few years Joss had hit a growth spurt, becoming much taller than she'd been before. She could definitely be called "the next Kim Possible", if only by virtue of her looks.

What the Possible teen hadn't expected, was for him to become even taller than he'd been before. The top of her head STILL barely reached his nose, it was like she hadn't grown at all!

His physique was another thing to note. It was probably the most noticeable thing to her, if the pictures she had on her phone of him were anything to judge by. Ron was far more toned than he'd been before. She could definitely see the clear lines of his abs, sitting underneath a chiseled chest that made him an even more perfect specimen... Just another perk of all the work he did alongside Kim. The redhead wished she had her camera right now... to capture the moment, of course!

Joss wasn't one to brag about her achievements, she'd learned that from Kim. But even she would admit that her reflexes were top notch! Someone tries to ambush her from her blind spot? Easy, the girl would move out of his grasp with time to spare, she'd make sure her foot was the last thing he saw. Moving around large crowds of goons, she'd still pop out fresh as a daisy, nimble enough to make Kim proud!

But even she missed the moment that the blonde man moved, closing the distance between them.

"Joss!" he called, before wrapping the younger teen in a big hug. "It's been so long since I saw you!"

Her brain was rebooting, apparently... Why else would she be unable to find the words to speak? The thought to move? Or to acknowledge the fact that her clothes were starting to dampen, because of his body- Oh God, he was still holding her.

Her mind returned to working condition, now noticing that she was still in his embrace. The feeling of his solid, naked body was so strong the girl could already remember it like a map - burning it into her memory.

"Say Ron did you- Oh! I see you've already spotted her" exclaimed a happy, smiling Ann.

Joss was immediately overcome with the instinctive urge to back away from her hero, lest Ann see her and get the wrong idea. But despite the situation they were in, he still hadn't let her go... Not that she minded- NO! She couldn't think like that!

"Yeah, I believe I have! It's so good to see you!" the blonde man continued, breaking from the hug, still keeping a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Mind covering up?" the Possible matriarch chimed in.

"Eh? What do you-" The blonde man suddenly noticed he was still only wearing a towel. "Wha! Oh my God, I'm so sorry Joss!" he started apologizing, before Ann cut him off.

"Ron, it's only water, I'm sure Joss didn't mind... Now, you finish up, I'll show Joss to her room." The older Possible started pulling the girl away from the bathroom as the door closed.

"I'm sorry about that Joss honey. Even after all the years I've known him, he's still as clueless as he ever was." Ann's words and apology were earnest.

"It's-It's okay... I don't mind getting wet..." the redheaded teen replied, before realizing what she'd just said. 'Great... I'm sure happy that didn't come out horribly wrong!' she mentally facepalmed.

"I'm glad!" Ann didn't seemed to notice her poor wording, they reached their destination. "Well, here we are! This is Kim's old room. I've already talked it over with her, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like!" the beautiful, older woman assured, opening the door and entering inside.

The room was almost like her own back home, with a few pictures of Kim and her family members. There were also a few of her at a younger age, alongside a few of herself and Ron.

'Speaking of the blonde man who made me wet...' Joss mentally screamed at herself in embarrassment.

"Thanks a lot Aunt Ann, I really appreciate it! And don't worry, I'll find a place in no time!"

"None of that 'Aunt' stuff, you'll make me feel old!" Ann lightly chastised. She didn't sound serious, for the most part. "Just call me Ann! And like I told you, you're more than welcome to stay for as long as you'd like! I'm used to being around a big family, so it's actually more of a pleasure to have you here than a chore."

The younger Possible didn't really understand, but assumed that after having a large family for so long, being alone was probably terrible for her. "Well... I hope you don't mind if I take you up on that offer, A-Ann" Joss finished, making Ann smile. "I also wanted to ask you about R-Ron."

"Oh? You mean what he's doing here, right?" the Possible matriarch asked, Joss nodded for confirmation. "Well... How do I say this?" Ann muttered to herself, making her new tenant nervous.

What could be so complicated, that she couldn't just simply say it? Was it bad? A scandal? Something that could possibly destroy someone publicly? Her thoughts were running wild in her head, she heard Ann speak again and her attention snapped back to her Aunt.

"Nope, sorry, I've got nothing" the redheaded matriarch said, leaving Joss confused. "What? I just wanted to think of a witty answer to give you... But the real reason, is the same as yours... Kim and Ron could live anywhere, but they chose to stay here until James and the kids come back." There was a sweet, proud smile on her face. Just another reason to love her perfect little girl!

'Wow... Kim is still so incredible! I have a lot to learn, if I want to be anywhere near her level!' Joss was still amazed at the fact that her cousin continued to be the same person she'd admired all those years earlier.

"Now, I was busy making lunch before you came. Why don't you finish unpacking, then come downstairs?" the Possible matriarch suggested, before moving out of the room herself.

...

Joss Possible was left alone in the old room of her cousin Kim, or more appropriately, her new room. She moved forward, placing her bags near the foot of the bed. She sat down herself, getting a feel for the soft mattress before falling onto her back and taking the pillow that was next to her.

The redheaded girl took a moment to breathe in and out for a few seconds, before burying her face in its soft texture.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, as loudly as her lungs could bear. Her body shook until she needed to take another breath of air, luckily for her the pillow had muffled her screaming. 'Why?! Why were Ron and Kim here?! Why had nobody told her before?! Why did he looked so attractive, after all these years!? And more importantly, where was the nearest cliff she could jump off of?!' A million and one things went through her head. She was now stuck here... with Kim and Ron. One was her cousin, that she adored in every way... whose wedding day she'd missed because of her own shame.

The other was Ron, or in other words... Kim's husband. The one man she still admired and looked up to, even to this very day... And the man who'd essentially defined her own sexuality. Joss was ashamed to admit it, but there was no pretty way to say it... When she was busy with her 'private time' he was the one person she kept thinking about. His face... His body... His smile... His touch.

Why else would she be unable to show her face to Kim? To skip out on her own cousin's wedding day? Joss could never admit that she'd enjoyed sexual fantasies, starring Kim's blonde husband.

And now she was going to live with him in the same house? And why the HELL couldn't she wipe this big, stupid smile off of her face!? Why was she so EXCITED?!

'He looked so... manly- NO! Stop that this instant! It's bad enough that I'll have to see him again every day, from now on-' That smile appeared on her face again.

The redheaded teen covered her face with the palms of her hands. "This is terrible..." the girl moaned. 'I wish I'd had my camera earl- ahhhhhh!'

She couldn't stay here! She just had to run away! No, she just needed to say that she'd found a really good place, that she wanted to try this on her own!

How hard could it be to find a cheap hotel and stay there, until she got a job to actually pay for said hotel?

The young girl quickly got up and grabbed her bag, lifting it up and walking to the door. 'If I'm fast enough, I'll be able leave the house before anyone notices.' Obviously she'd have to explain why she'd taken off, but it was much easier than dealing with her feelings for the blonde man. Joss grabbed the door handle and opened it... only to see a familiar-looking blonde. "Oh, hey Joss!"

'AHHHH!' her mind screamed, as she tried to smile. "H-Hey! Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted to apologize about before... You know, the whole shower thing? I was just SO excited to see you!" he said honestly, wearing a sheepish smile.

'Not as exited as- STOP IT!' cursed her dirty mind. "No, it's no problem... I was excit- happy to see you too" she quickly corrected herself, the last thing she wanted to do was have him realize what she thought of him.

"Great! I also wanted to congratulate you on getting one step closer to becoming an agent of GJ! You're going to be staying with us from now on, right? he asked.

She didn't say a word. 'Just say no... Just tell him you've found a cool place...' her mind whispered, over and over. "Yep, I'm staying right here!" she assured, louder than she'd meant to. 'What the hell!' she screamed at herself.

"Awesome! Can I come in, or are you busy unpacking?" the blonde asked, pointing to the bag that was still in her hand.

"What? Oh, this?" She threw her bag onto her new bed, it hit the mattress and bounced off, straight onto the floor. "Pff... I can do that later! Yeah, of course you can!" she quickly assured, pulling him inside. She'd never acted like this before with anyone else, and with good reason. She was just too eager... But for what, she didn't know.

"Okay, okay!" the blonde man chuckled, as she pulled him inside. He took a seat on her new bed, making sure to leave enough room for her. She ensured there was a respectable distance between them.

"Wow! You have no idea how long it's been since I've been in here... So many memories..." Ron looked around with a smile on his face, it was clear to Joss that he remembered this room almost as well as his wife did.

"Why didn't you come in here before?" she asked, curious.

He chuckled, "no reason to... After the wedding, we moved to our new room and just left most of her stuff here..." He moved in, close enough to whisper in her ear, Joss immediately got nervous.

"But... between you and me... The only reason that this stuff is still here, is because my stuff take up so much space in our new room." He winked at her.

The redheaded teen started laughing, even as her face continued to heat up.

"I know, right?!" He'd completely missed her blush. "I tried telling her that we should put some of her stuff there too, but she insisted on my stuff in there! She said that her room was already here in the house, while mine was further away... Believe me, I tried to resist, but..." He looked to the side, a bit of red in his cheeks.

'Cute...' She quickly killed the inappropriate thoughts. "Let me guess... her PDP?"

He nodded for confirmation, "oh yeah... I never had a chance... I guess I can never say no to her... Even if I can hold out for ten seconds now."

"Pff... Ten seconds? That's all?" She giggled at the ridiculous statement.

"Hey, I'll have you know that it's a very effective method to get your way! No shame in being weak to it!" he quickly defended.

"Is that so?" Joss suddenly got an idea, she leaned a bit closer to him and gave him her best PDP.

He froze, looking at her face.

'Come closer...' her mind chanted, as she awaited his response.

"Ohh, you're so adorable!" The blonde man moved towards her, patting her head like a big brother would.

'Not what I meant!' she mentally cursed. "I'm not a little kid anymore..." she complained, but failed to step back or push him away.

"Sorry about that." He smiled warmly. "We just missed you so much... Kim and I... She was a bit bummed that you couldn't make it to the wedding, but we understood it wasn't your fault" Ron explained, quickly adding the last part when he saw her crestfallen expression. "That's just how it is in our line of work... And that reminds me... Kim was so worried that someone would try and crash the wedding, that she invited many of the villains we usually fight to attend!"

"What?" That captured her complete attention. "She invited them? But wouldn't that have the opposite effect?" That didn't exactly sound like something her amazing cousin would have thought of.

"Well... I say invite... but it was more like a gentle way of saying that if they dared interrupt... then it would be the last time they ruined anything" Ron finished with a serious tone.

"She- Did she really say that?!"

"In between the lines..." he answered, the distressed look on the redhead's face vanishing completely. "And hey, if you want, I can get you a copy of the invitations. You can actually see for yourself!"

"R-Really? That's okay... I don't mean to be a bother..."

The blonde man waved her off. "Please... If anything, you would be doing me a favor! Do you have any idea just how much I'm teasing her over this? I'm gonna remember this, for a long time!" He winked at her, making her giggle.

"Well... I'd best be off, I'll give you the invitation later. I'll even throw in something extra!" He stood up, moving towards the door.

"Already?" she spoke, not meaning to. Her face flashed red, at how she'd responded without thinking.

"Hey, don't worry about it... After all, you're going to be staying here for some time, right?" He turned around, smiling at her from the doorway. "I can't wait to tell you about some of the stuff Kim and I had to do... And I bet you've had some pretty interesting experiences too, right?"

Her mind immediately recalled the last time she'd opened up his pictures and got a bit... PREOCCUPIED. Her face turned red again. "Yeah... I-I guess I have..." she answered, glancing to the side.

He started laughing even harder. "Oh, I know that look! Believe me, whatever you think was so terrible, I can beat it hands down with what happened to me... Man, I can't remember the number of times I lost my pants during a mission..." he said with a faraway look, recalling some amusing anecdote before leaving the room.

"I doubt it..." she muttered, a mental image of Ron running around beating bad guys sans-pants filling her mind. It was enough to turn her entire face beet red, she covered her face with her pillow.

"This can't be happening... I can't believe I didn't get to see-" She stopped herself, before the image of him pants-less returned. 'How can I even think about him like that?' Well it was pretty easy, quite frankly. With his rugged good looks, not to mention his achievements, the fact that he was so nice and dreamy, and- 'STOP IT!' she screamed in her mind, as if to banish the treacherous thoughts. 'I know that he's almost perfect, from every angle... With the only downside being the fact that he is SO incredibly dense...' And thank God for that! If he was as perceptive as Kim was... Oh boy, the world was not ready for that! And she was no better! If Ron happened to ever notice her feelings for him... she'd be better off just running away now and hiding somewhere.

"Thank God for small mercies..." Joss spoke to no one, getting up from the bed and stretching her arms above her head. "Well, I better get started on unpacking..." The young Possible started to open her bags, organizing their contents inside the closet that had once belonged to her first idol.

After she was done, the girl moved to have a nice relaxing shower. ...after she'd made sure to check for any blonde man using it. From there she walked to the living room, to have a very pleasant lunch with Ron and Ann. Kim was sadly still at work, though she was supposed to come back the next day.

It was better that way, Joss though. That gave her much needed time, to come up with enough ways to apologize to Kim for missing her wedding day. The young girl still wanted to apologize, no matter what.

Kim's blonde husband was true to his word, getting her a copy of a "villain's only" invitation for the wedding. Funnily enough, he wasn't kidding about the subtle way Kim had threatened them about damaging anything. And that something extra he'd alluded to? It was now playing, right in front of her eyes.

"Is that-" Joss asked the obvious question.

"Yep! Me and Kim's wedding day" Ron answered, sitting on the living room sofa next to Joss. Ann also joined them, sitting on the other side of the young Possible.

The camera focused on the surroundings, Joss could see all the different guests. From their partner Wade (in PERSON, no less!), to the Director of Global Justice Betty, along with nearly all of the different enemies that Team Possible had defeated in the past. The young girl saw her immediate family standing alongside Kim's father, as well as Kim's twin brothers. There was a large number of students attending, obviously Kim and Ron's friends from school, among them were more than a few crying girls. The two who were crying the hardest were a short haired brunette, and a beautiful blonde girl. (JRC1700: See, this right here? This is why I don't like Kim very much. She made beautiful, young women cry. And why?, because she's selfish! Gee Kim, maybe if you were nice and had just invited your friends to go on the honeymoon they wouldn't be crying! XD)

'Did Kim and Ron go to a modeling school?' the redheaded teen wondered, glancing at the blonde man next to her. 'He does have the body to be one...' The thought made her blush.

"Mm? What's up, Joss?" Ron asked, for once picking up on her embarrassment.

"I-I was just wondering..." she started saying. 'Can you model for me?' her mind completed that sentence. "When-When am I going to see you and Kim?!" She prayed that her save hadn't come across as too weird.

"Oh, don't worry... It'll be just a few more seconds."

Looking at the screen again, the camera had just finished panning over the guests. It focused on a lone figure standing at the end of a walkway, it was Ron.

Joss's eyes bugged out, she stared at the focus of her admiration. He was dressed in an impeccable black suit that hugged his body, making him look both incredibly sexy and respectable at the same time.

"I need to get some pictures of the wedding..." Joss spoke out loud, once again without noticing, making her turn red instantly.

"Don't worry about it! I'll let you see the album, even the few hundreds pictures that I've got saved on my hard drive." Ron was all too happy to give the girl all the pictures she wanted.

After focusing a few seconds on Ron, the camera turned to slowly reveal his future wife. Kim was standing there, holding a small bouquet of flowers, she moved towards him. 'Kim is so beautiful...' Joss had to admit, it was amazing to see her cousin like that. The redheaded woman had always been so strong, so active. Always choosing to hone her skills, as opposed to improving her looks or taking it easy. But now she was so calm, smiling happily, looking a bit embarrassed with all eyes on her... Even if her own eyes were locked onto his. In front of her walked a small girl with oriental features, tossing flowers before her.

The wedding continued as Ron and Kim said their vows, before the blond moved to break the glass and kiss his new wife.

Joss could admit that the rest of the celebration was beautiful, with Kim and Ron enjoying their first dance as a married couple. Afterwards, the rest of the guests joined them on the dance floor.

The rest of the party continued as Joss would have expected, until it was Ann who'd gotten up and informed the two that she had a busy day at the hospital tomorrow and needed to go to bed.

Ron had chosen to stay with Joss for at least forty minutes more, before he too moved to retire to his room, he bid the redheaded teen good night.

Joss, now alone, decided to return to her room as well. Watching the wedding alone felt empty to her, though she chose to view it for a few more minutes before turning it off. She moved to the USB drive that Ron had given her... She opened it right away, searching for something specific.

'Ron's pictures... Where are you-' the girl thought, before she struck the mother-load. Dozens of them... In his full suit, as well as without his jacket on. With and without Kim... Everything she wanted was here!

Her hands started to wander in between her legs again, Joss found herself getting hotter and hotter. The fact that he'd been right next to her for so much of today, that little show she'd gotten in the bathroom, hugging his half-naked form... All of it had really done a number on her.

She couldn't help it... After fantasizing about his body to help her relive her stress so many times over the years, it had become clear to her that he was her kryptonite.

She came quickly... It hadn't taken her long, staring at his face. It had been even faster than usual, as these were new pictures of him.

"Ahh... Mmmmm..." She bit her lips, stifling her moans. Even if she was sure that Ron and Ann were sleeping by now, she still didn't want to take the one-in-a-million chance they were still up.

Joss shook for a few seconds, still coming down from her high. Her pants had already been thrown to the side, as they'd gotten in her way. Said girl was dressed in only a pair of panties and a short tank top.

'I need a drink...' she thought, her throat dry from all of her previous heavy breathing. Quickly she got up and moved to the kitchen, pouring herself some water and quickly drinking half of it.

'Ah... that's better...' the young girl thought, before hearing something coming from the room next to her. 'The living room?' she guessed easily, as it was the room where she and the residents of the house had watched the video of the wedding.

'Is someone there?' Her curiosity getting the better of her, Joss moved slowly towards the sounds.

The redheaded girl entered the dark room, the only light coming from the television screen. 'Did I leave it on?' she wondered for a moment, before dismissing the possibility, she clearly remembered shutting it off.

That was before she noticed a silhouette, it was clearly a man from the shadow's size and build. Joss easily recognized who it was, since she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from him from the moment she'd seen him today. 'Ron? What is he doing awake?' the girl wondered, before she started moving closer.

Joss Possible only now noticed what he was watching... it was porn. Her face flashed red, immediately turning around to retreat from the room. 'Oh God! I didn't just almost interrupt his "alone time"!' She tried screaming at herself to forget what she'd seen, to run away before he noticed her.

"Oh... God..." he moaned, his tone husky.

'Yep... that's definitely Ron...' She would recognize that voice anywhere. 'Shit... I'm totally going to have dreams about this...' She didn't complain much about it, as she had already been expecting that anyway.

"Ohh... Mmm..." There was another moan... a loud one.

'At least watch it with the sound off!' She thought her hero would be a bit more careful than that. She suddenly froze again. 'Wait... I can't hear it now...'

The redheaded teen turned around again, realizing that the television was indeed set to mute. Something else was making those sounds... and it wasn't Ron.

She moved closer...

'I just want to make sure he's okay... that's all!' she kept repeating over and over to herself, like it was some kind of mantra. When she finally was able to see what was going on, Ron was sitting down on the family sofa with his hands spread at his sides. His head was tilted slightly back, but not far enough to see her. His button-up shirt was open and he was breathing heavily.

As Joss's eyes focused, she finally saw it... he wasn't alone!

At his pelvis sat someone else, a woman from what she could tell. She was completely naked, her back to him, her hands on his legs. The women was currently moving her ass up and down on his pelvis, even grinding it at times. Her pace was fast and strong, she was clearly enjoying the act.

Ron was having sex... with someone she didn't know.

'This... is...' Her heart was pounding hard, every second felt so much longer, the girl could practically feel the passion and heat that radiated off of them.

Joss started to fiddle with something in her pocket, her eyes never leaving the scene. 'I guess Kim came back early' the redheaded teen surmised, spotting short red hair. 'She probably decided to change her look since I last saw her...'

Suddenly her pace started to slow down, causing Ron to look at her. "What's wrong, are you tired?"

"P-Please, Honey..." the beautiful redhead replied.

Confusion, then panic, wrapped around Joss's heart. She recognized that voice... It was too different, too mature and sultry, she looked again.

"Alright, let me help you out!" encouraged the blonde man. He grabbed her ass and lifted her into the air, spreading her to face him. Ultimately he settled her down on his manhood, facing him.

"OHH! GOD!" the older woman called.

'No... it can't... be...' Joss Possible prayed, now clearly staring at the face of her dear aunt- Ann Possible.

'Aunt Ann... and... Ron?' It wasn't possible! It wasn't right! It couldn't be happening!

"Oh... Ron, honey... You're so big... You may just split me in two!" the now identified Ann purred into his ear, her eyes still closed.

"I appreciate the compliment... but we both know that's not true... You always say that, despite the fact that it's never happened!" Ron chided, his tone indicating his amusement.

"Just because I- mmm... keep myself fit and tight for you, doesn't ahh... mean that you're not stretching my insides every time..." Her voice was so full of passion, she was having a hard time speaking under the circumstances. "Now, please... Fuck me until I can't walk..."

'OH MY GOD!' Joss's mind screamed. The image of her sweet, innocent aunt was shattered completely in a single moment.

Ron didn't wait, starting to pound the woman with everything he had. She bit her lips, he pressed his head in between her breasts.

"No matter what, don't stop!" she called, a bit louder than before.

Joss noticed just how much the older woman bounced, the redhead experiencing a complete loss of control over her own body. Her eyes suddenly opened, staring right at Joss.

It took naught but a moment, before Ann's eyes shot open in horror. "Wa-wait, Ron sto- Ohh... God!" she tried to convey, but was still being relentlessly drilled by the blonde man. He refused to give her even a moment to rest, exactly as she'd instructed him. "Oh! F-Fuck! No! Wait! Ohh! Right there!" she'd tried to stop him, but her body was responding to him too strongly.

Ann stared at Joss for a moment more, before giving up and closing her eyes again. "Harder! JUST FUCK ME HARDER!" the Possible matriarch demanded, giving into her own pleasure, her lover more than happy to give her just that.

Joss could do nothing but stare at the two, listening to the obscene sounds of Ann's flesh being pounded.

"Ann, you're crazy tight today! Are you that excited?" Ron asked, never receiving an answer from the older woman.

Joss just continued to stare at the two in silence, until she heard the grunts of Ron. He captured Ann's lips, cutting off her impending scream, as he climaxed inside of her... (JRC1700: Climaxing inside of your wife's mother, always a good idea. Remember kiddies, Ron's IMAGINARY, don't try this at home! Well, without contraception at least... XD) By the looks of it, the older Possible had come as well. Her eyes closed once more, before she kissed her lover.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**


	3. Chapter 3: Home!

**Hey everyone!**

**First off to all of you who commented! Thank you all!**

**Titi**: Maybe?

**Guest**: Oh, really now? well... let's see...

**Guest**: I have no idea! we will have to wait and see!

**Guest**: That she does!

**Guest**: I know man... me too!

**Guest**: Really now? wow, thanks a lot!

**paolotejadaj**: I bet she has a lot to think about! And I will!

**Guest**: I'm happy you liked it!

**Deans1000**: Done!

**If u aint Dutch u aint much:** To be fair I'm pretty crazy!

**Guest**: I'm happy you like it, man! well, here you go!

**Dudtheman**: You're very welcome!

**Guest**: That she does!

**Blaze1992**: Do two girls equal a harem?

**Guest**: Well... I didn't expect that one... we will have to wait and see!

**GJagent2013**: Mmm... interesting, we will have to wait and see!

**Guest**: Glad you like it! I won't kill her don't worry!

**Anonymoose**: I don't know what happened to him! I'll have to wait and see!

**Guest**: You will have to wait and see!

**Guest**: Glad you like it, man!

**Guest**: LOL!

**grecefar**: Is she?

**Vanitas50**: You will have to wait and see!

**BellCarnal**: Well... It is a Possible thing!

**Chaosneobreakage**: Glad you like it!

**Kalvernus:** Mmm... that is an interesting idea! you will have to wait and see!

**warprince2000**: I'm glad you like it! Well, here you go!

**SKYx10:** Thanks a lot man! I will!

**ClassyUlysses:** I'm happy you liked it!

**Dragon Rider 66:** yeah, it is! I bet it'll be odd!

**cabrera1234:** I don't know... I'll have to ask her...

**DJ Rodriguez**: I'm glad you liked it! I don't know man... why would he do that to her?

**Jimmyle311**: I bet!

**A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at least!**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

**It helps to know you people liked it!:**

**I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

**Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

**BTW!**

**I have created a** **P a treon . account to help and support my hobby! If you want you can support me or just feeling generous so I can get the chapters out faster and maybe something more if anyone is interested so go and check it out! :) Ps - some new stories over there!.**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 3: Home!**

The door to Joss's room closed silently, despite the fact that her heart was beating so strongly she was positive she was going to go into cardiac arrest. And why wouldn't she, after seeing something so terrible?!

Her hero, Kim's husband, Ron… was having an affair with Kim's own mother… Ann Possible.

And judging by the sounds they'd made, and how they'd spoken to one another, it hadn't been their first encounter… And she'd bet it wouldn't be the last!

'How horrible…' she thought to herself. 'Is this what my hero's turned into? An adulterer?' What could have happened in the intervening years that was capable of transforming the most loyal person she knew into someone who would stoop to this?

Ron was awful… Ann was awful… But, at this point, she was even worse than them!

The girl stared at her phone, it played back the very scene that she'd watched only seconds ago.

When she'd been observing the two earlier, Joss had unconsciously pulled out her phone and started recording them.

"Why did I even-" she questioned. She took note of the expression on Ann's face, her absolutely euphoric smile, and the obscene way she talked to Ron. She couldn't believe the frantic pace that he'd drilled into her. He'd even finished inside of Ann, without a care in the world!

'This has to be a bad dream- No, it's a Goddamn nightmare!'

How could they do this to her?! Just how long had this been going on? After his marriage to Kim? Before? Perhaps even before he'd started dating her!? The questions kept coming, but the answers eluded her.

The sounds emanating from her phone became even louder, she glanced at the recording again.

She was starting to get hot… And this time, she didn't like it.

Joss tossed her phone onto the bed, determined to avoid watching any further. "God… what about Kim?" She wasn't sure how, but she knew she needed to talk to her aunt; as well as her cousin. 'Poor Kim…'

She wasn't sure how to broach the subject to Ron. She was positive that doing so would devolve into her screaming at him. There'd probably be crying too, a lot of it!

But, before that… she had to talk to Ann, first and foremost.

The Possible matriarch had definitely spotted her, she'd even tried to stop Ron. Ann probably had wanted to explain the situation, not that there was much to explain. She obviously hadn't had the chance, Ron had been too busy driving into her like a possessed beast.

"He was so- No! It's disgusting…" she quickly amended. Joss wasn't sure what she thought of her hero anymore… Did she hate him now, after this new revelation? Did she stick to her belief in him, even now?

No, it didn't matter… Whatever the situation was, it didn't change the fact that she was who she was today because of him. And nothing would ever change that fact.

She sat down on her bed, more exhausted than she could ever remember being. Glancing to her side, she noticed her newest video beginning to loop again. Once again, Ron was turning the woman into a fine mess.

Her teeth clenched in anger. She grabbed the small device, ready to delete the video and end this atrocity.

But her finger didn't move… It couldn't… It just couldn't.

She wanted to delete it so much! Not only the video, but this whole thing from ever happening in the first place!

Why!?

Just why!?

Why wasn't it her, that-

She froze solid, almost dropping to the floor.

'I did not just think that! I did not!' She was shocked at her treacherous mind, for even entertaining something like that.

Yes, she had a thing for Ron! That much was obviously true… But this? Sleeping around with Kim's husband, behind her back? Betraying her own family, one of her heroes?

It could potentially destroy everything! Their family! Their friendship! All the good deeds they've done… And for what?

She slowly put her phone down.

Joss laid down, face first. She moved her eyes to the screen, staring at Ann's euphoric expression.

Her legs felt weak again… She was growing hotter with every moment she looked at it, she couldn't tear her gaze away anymore. Her hands wandered down her body…

"Damn it…" she cursed, giving into the feeling that she knew so well…

She vowed to deal with this fresh hell tomorrow…

But tonight? She needed to rest… to sleep… But more importantly, she needed some RELIEF.

Nothing today had changed one very important fact… Ron was STILL her kryptonite.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Morning came once again to the Possible household. By the time Joss woke up, it was already past ten. She was only now getting out of bed.

As if the longer she put off getting up, the longer she would be able to deny what she'd seen last night… It hadn't worked at all.

She glanced at her phone, begrudgingly acknowledging that she still had the video she'd captured yesterday. 'It wasn't a dream… Damn it…' she cursed once more, before sitting up on her bed.

"Oh God… I have to talk to her…" Joss cradled her face in her hands, before getting dressed and walking to the door. She'd never found a door more difficult to open in her life!

The redheaded teen moved downstairs and into the kitchen, she could hear familiar voices emanating from there…

"…and he then started yelling 'it's not a dress! It's a kilt!' exclaimed Ron, in a manly voice.

"I know that Ron. You keep telling that same story, over and over… And I do recall meeting the man at your wedding, he's not THAT bad" Ann answered him, a hint of amusement in her voice due to his antics.

"You say that, but- Oh, morning Joss!" Ron greeted, upon noticing the younger Possible entering the room.

Ron sat at the head of the table, wearing a suit. He was drinking tea out of a clear glass, looking as relaxed and happy as he usually did.

Ann stood next to him, in the process of serving him pancakes. Said woman looked up towards Joss and smiled, as soon as she'd noticed her. "Good morning Joss! Did you sleep well?" Ann asked innocently, her tone sweet.

"Y-Yeah, I did…" She glanced to the side, her face expressing her discomfort. How was she supposed to respond to that? 'Yeah, I slept well enough, considering I discovered that my hero and inspiration is two-timing his wife! With her own mother, no less!'

"Great, now sit down and have some breakfast!" the Possible matriarch insisted, moving back to the stove and starting on her food.

Joss couldn't find the words to argue, simply sitting down opposite to Ron. She looked him over, unable to keep herself from remembering the video she'd captured yesterday. Her face turned red, she glanced away.

"Well! This, like always, was amazing!" Ron complemented, apparently done with his food. "Thanks Ann, this was just what I needed to start the day!"

"No problem Ron, I was more than happy to make it!" the Possible matriarch replied with a kind smile.

"You're leaving?" Joss asked. She'd figured that Ann would have already told him about being spotted the previous night.

"Yep, got a big day planned! I'll probably be back later tonight!" Ron explained, happily.

'So, he doesn't know…' the younger Possible realized. According to Kim, Ron was an awful liar. And this certainly wasn't something anyone could simply ignore.

"Ahh… don't look so disappointed Joss. Kim's supposed to be back later today, so you'll have some time to catch up!" He got up, before moving to grab a small suitcase that Ann handed him.

"Have a nice day at work Ron!" the older Possible enthused. She watched him leave, Ron sending a final goodbye to both of them.

'It's as if last night didn't even happen…' Joss marveled, before noticing Ann now standing right next to her.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you." Ann smiled at the young teen, handing her a full plate of delicious-looking pancakes. "Now, dig in" she encouraged, moving to stand next to the kitchen counter. She made herself a hot cup of tea.

Joss stared at Ann's back, until the amazing smell was too strong to resist any longer. She stopped worrying, too hungry to wait further. To her irritation, they tasted really good.

What was she supposed to do? How exactly did she want to open a can of worms that would destroy anything in its path, whatever that was? The redheaded teen resigned herself to waiting for Ann to take the first step.

"So, Joss…" Ann began, as she leaned on the counter. "I believe you have a big day today, right?"

"A big day?" What was the older woman talking about? Was she referring to the whole situation between her and Ron, or the explanation that she needed to give her? Different thoughts swarmed her mind, before she noticed Ann grabbing her empty plate. 'When did I even finish?'

"I mean, this is your first day with Global Justice!" Ann clarified. "I believe that they're supposed to pick you up, right?"

Yes, that had been the original plan. Joss had been so busy with seeing her family in the beginning, as well as the whole mess with Ron and Ann, that she'd completely forgotten about her original goal! This was her chance to join up with a worldwide organization dedicated to justice!

'Guess I'll have to wait to talk to Ann…' Going to her meeting today with Global Justice after talking to her aunt had terrible written all over it. It'd be even more disastrous if she ended up crying, or screaming, at the older beauty.

"Yeah, that's today… Did they call, or something?" the young redheaded teen asked.

"No, but I do believe they said that they would send someone over to pick you up later… Why don't you take it easy, get some rest before they arrive?" the Possible matriarch recommended, about to exit the room.

"Okay… A-And what will you do?"

"Oh, me?" The older women smiled. "I'll just clean up, then head to the hospital… Nothing too critical scheduled today, so I can arrive later than usual" Ann informed her little house guest. She finished exiting the room, a tiny smile gracing her features.

In all of the excitement, Joss had almost forgot about her aunt's job. She was a highly skilled brain surgeon, someone who was practically without equal in the medical world! Ann was an amazing women. One who had achieved so much, for being so young! 'If only I hadn't seen them together last night… My image of her would have stayed perfect, not morphing into a cheating home-weaker' the girl thought despondently. She slumped in her seat, before taking a deep breath and getting up.

Refusing to let the world shattering scene she'd witness distract her from her day, Joss walked out of the kitchen looking for something to do. The teen quickly spotted Ann preparing to clean the living room.

"Do you need any help?" Joss asked, now standing next to the women.

Ann smiled upon noticing the girl. "Let me guess, you're not a fan of staying still either?" she baited. Joss nodded for conformation, the older Possible giggled. "My, you are so much like Kim! That girl always had a problem staying put when she was younger! Maybe it's a Possible thing?" she mused to herself.

'I have feelings for Ron, he's Kim's husband, AND he's sleeping around with you. Do you think THAT'S a Possible thing?' Joss couldn't help but laugh at her own twisted joke.

"Well, I suppose that having some help would be a nice change of pace" Ann mused. She clearly didn't need the help, but would enjoy having some company.

'I guess since Uncle James and the twins are away, she's missing the attention…' Joss could see the happy look on Ann's face as she assigned her a task. Was that the reason the affair had started? Had the older woman been starving for some affection, was that why she'd turned to Ron? Or had it been that Ron had leveraged the situation to his advantage, to get her aunt into bed with him?

An overwhelming sense of dread passed through her body, she'd never imagined him to be that sort of person. 'Why am I still trying to make excuses for him? It won't matter in the end…' She remained lost in thought for a few seconds, until Ann called her over to help with something else.

…

The two redheads were working together, talking as they went. Ann kept asking about Joss's family, as well as the missions she'd been on. The doctor was more than happy to catch up, to learn all there was about Joss's life up to this point. Joss was enthusiastic about the change of topic, anything to keep her from thinking about Ron.

After some time the two had successfully finished most of their work, with only a few small tasks remaining.

"Well, that was pleasant. Thank you Joss" the older women complemented, a large smile on her face.

The younger girl could tell that she'd made Ann work harder, or at least everything had taken more time than it had needed too. But despite that, it seemed that the older woman had ended up having a lot of fun just talking with Joss and working together.

Suddenly the house phone started ringing, Ann paused her conversation with Joss. "Hello?" There was silence from Ann, as she listened to the person who'd called her. "I see, I'll be there in ten minutes…" she promised, before hanging up and looking towards Joss. "They need me at the hospital. Nothing too complicated, but they want to avoid any unnecessary risks. I'll be out for a few hours" the older woman explained.

'How can you say that about something so scary?' This was just another example of why the woman was so amazing! "Okay… is there anything else I can do, in the meantime?"

"I guess you could always clean your room…" Ann started to giggle. "Ah… it's been quite some time since I've said that…" she remarked pleasantly. "There IS one more room you could clean…" she continued.

After a few minutes the Possible teen was already done with 'her' room, ready to move on to the next.

In reality there had been almost nothing to clean, as she'd only been there for a single night. Hell, she hadn't even had the time to finish unpacking yet. Joss moved on to her final task.

The redheaded teen stood in front of the room she had yet to clean. Ann had informed her that this was the only one left. After this Joss planned to wait for Global Justice to call, as they'd promised to do so before they came to pick her up.

"Well, at least it will keep me busy…" Joss mused, opening the door. "Wha-" The first thing that she saw was a huge bed. It was accompanied by two nightstands, one on either side. Against one wall of the room were two large wooden cabinets, each containing multiple awards and medals… All of them gold, or crystal-clear. A small work table sat on the other side of the room, a single picture placed upon it. A photograph of Ron and Kim on their wedding day.

Her eyes opened wide, finally understanding where she was… This was Kim and Ron's room, the one they slept in.

She moved closer to inspect the room more intently, suddenly she froze up upon getting a good look at the bed. It was completely messy. The sheets were out of place, one of the pillows seemed to be on the other side of the room. The one remaining pillow looked like it had been completely crushed, the soft-looking blanket was halfway on the floor and full of wrinkles.

It struck the young woman as odd. 'I thought that Kim wasn't supposed to come back home until today… So, why does it looks like-' Her thoughts stopped, remembering what she'd witnessed last night.

Ron and her aunt… they hadn't been done… After she'd left, nearly running back to her room, the two of them had probably taken their lovemaking back to here. And from the look of the bed? Ron and Ann had kept right on going, up until one of them had passed out.

Her face burned red, just thinking about the state of the room was more than enough to conjure up images of what had happened.

'It's not fair…' was her first thought, she couldn't help it. Why did Ann get to enjoy what only Kim was supposed to have? His body, his attention, his love. Oh, what she would have given for a chance like that! It was just so confusing to look at him, after all that time spent apart… Developing a sort of innocent crush on him at the start, from there discovering her own sexuality. All leading to the point of following Ron, if only to see him once more.

"Mmm…" Her moan slipped out without her even noticing. Her body wriggled from side to side, as if she was possessed. Her hands moved back to the same familiar sweet spot. 'Damn it…'

She'd started again, already losing control. She began to massage herself through her underwear, starting at a slow and steady pace. Her mind visualized Ron's face, as well as the way he'd drilled poor Ann last night. Without restraint, without worry. "Ahh… yeah… l-like that…" she whispered, face crammed into the remaining pillow on the bed, before catching a whiff of the scent emanating from it.

'It's his…' Her senses were going haywire, understanding that what she was smelling was him. The scent that was currently filling the room, the source being his night of passion with her dear aunt. Joss instantly buried her face more thoroughly into the pillow and took a deep breath.

"R-Ron… Mmm…" She started moving her hands faster and faster, wanting to feel closer and closer to him.

The redhead desired nothing more than for her blonde hero to look upon her right now, even if in doing so it ran the risk of causing her to burst from embarrassment. To feel his gaze on her weakened body, to see exactly what he did to her… It was his fault, after all, so it would only be fair.

Her body grew hotter, burning for more. She turned to the ceiling once again, her left hand pushing the pillow firmly into her face. Her right dived into her underwear, quickly sliding into her body.

The room filled with the noise of her heavy breathing, as well as the obscene sounds emanating from her womanhood, as she just kept going. 'What will you do if Kim or Aunt Ann suddenly show up?' her mind whispered. It just didn't matter to her… 'What if Ron came back, if he saw you like this?'

"Ahh!" Her head bent backward as she hit her sweet spot, making her shudder from the sudden spike of pleasure, she continued to press into her core. The possibility of his eyes upon her body was making her sweat, both from fear as well as excitement.

Her heart was beating strongly, as if to hammer home the influence the blond man had on her body, such was her affection for him.

She was closer than ever now, she wanted- No, she NEEDED more! With greater speed than was necessary, the redheaded teen pulled out her phone. She immediately played back that fateful video from the previous night, turning the volume up.

The familiar sounds of Ron's thrusting, along with Ann's pleasure-filled moans, surrounded her. It was the final push she needed to find her release from her torment.

Her final moan echoed throughout the room, emptying her lungs. All of her remaining strength left her, as she came.

The redheaded girl gasped for air, feeling herself sink deeper into the soft mattress. She was still a bit feverish from her peak, desperately trying to understand what she'd done… She felt so tired, she wanted nothing more than to sleep for a bit. At least that WAS the case, until she remembered where she was. She took a moment to verify she was still alone, before Joss forced herself to calm down and think… She still had Ann and Ron's affair to think about… What was she supposed to do now? Just wait until her aunt felt the need to talk about it? And, if not, how was she supposed to start that conversation? 'Hey Aunt Ann? Remember that time I saw you fucking Ron?'

It was horrible… and made her laugh, at the same time.

Just thinking about what sort of expression her aunt would make if she asked her. Or, for that matter… what sort of face her blonde hero would make.

Shock? Fear? Would he just smile and shrug it off? Joss didn't know… and she didn't think she was brave enough to even ask him in the first place.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

After Joss was done with her sudden reflection she glanced back at the ceiling. Her body was still shaking, her eyes watering. She continued gasping for air, her throat feeling dry.

"T-That was…" she stuttered, in between heavy breaths. 'Amazing…' She'd never came so hard, never in her life. Just laying down on his bed, smelling his sent while picturing him and her aunt, it had all been too much for her. Her legs vibrated, her right hand flopped uselessly next to her on the bed… It was sticky and wet, the evidence of her release that was oh so fresh in her mind.

"Why- Why did I- again…" the younger Possible wondered briefly, before she noticed that same video of Ron and Ann. The way he was pounding her into a fine mess, fucking any and all thoughts out of her head. Reducing her to being completely apathetic to the possibility of being seen by Joss. Pleading with him to continue, despite it.

As her feelings had calmed down, so had her mood.

"I did it again…" She couldn't believe it. Why was she so weak to him?! Even after she'd sworn to never do it again! Her response had been the same as that very first time she'd indulge, all those years ago.

Getting up from the bed she looked it over. Not only did it still look just as messy as before, but now it was adorned with a fresh wet spot from her own sudden finish. 'I'll clean it later…' she decided, leaving the room. She really needed some water…

As soon as the redheaded teen walked into the kitchen, she heard the front doorbell ring. 'I wonder who it could be…' she mused. After making sure she was decent, she walked to the door. "Yes?" she asked, not really sure what else to do. It couldn't be Ron, as the man was supposed to come back much later. As was Ann, who had need to go to the hospital for at least a few hours. Not to mention they both had keys to the house.

"Joss Possible?" asked an odd voice, one that she couldn't quite place.

"Yeah? That's me!" she answered. Why would they be there to talk to her- No, it couldn't be!

"I'm here to pick you up for Global Justice, I was told you were expecting me?"

'WHAT?!' it really was GJ? But, why now?! She still hadn't had the chance to clean up! Not herself, nor Kim's room! WHY DIDN'T THEY CALL AHEAD OF TIME?!

"Miss? Are you ready to depart? We are a bit late, so it would be a good idea to leave now" he warned, his voice firm.

"N-Now?! Can't you wait a few minutes?" Joss desperately tried to think of what to do.

"Negative miss, we need to leave now" he repeated.

'Damn it!' Joss cursed, she didn't have much of a choice now. The young woman didn't want to let this chance slip away. Not to mention the possibility of her family finding out that she'd decided not to go, let alone what the reason for that had been. She only hoped that Ann wouldn't be able to notice her own "contribution" to the mess upstairs. Joss opened the door, about to walk out, when something rushed into sight.

"Wha!" Joss called out, trying to back away. She didn't have enough time to go anywhere, before her body was snatched in a very strong grip.

'SHIT! I didn't-ah?' she thought in shock. Her attacker lightened their grasp, but still kept a firm hold on her.

"Finally… it's about time…" the voice suddenly said.

Joss lifted her head up to see a very familiar-looking redheaded beauty smiling at her. "K-K-Kim!" Joss called out, before returning her cousin's hug.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**And here is another chapter is done!**

**I hope you all liked it and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**If you want you can support me or just feeling generous so I can get the chapters out faster and maybe something more if anyone is interested so go and check it out! :) Ps - some new stories over there!.**


	4. Chapter 4: Interesting discovery

**Hey everyone!**

**first off to all of you who commented! Thank you all!**

**jakjak505**: Sure thing!

**Dude007**: Mmm, I can't help but both disagree and agree at the same time! also nice ideas!

**Smiling Lemon**: That could be a very interesting thing to see!

**Smiling Lemon**: That it is!

**Blaze1992**: That she does!

**jakjak505**: Sure thing!

**Thepurplegoo**: Please, you give me too much credit... but thanks!

**Guest**: We might...

**Guest**: It would be wrong of her... but it's definitely hot! if she can even say it!

**grecefar**: Dude, I think by now everyone knows I love Kim. she just needs the right push...

**waitandhope**: No big man!

**Chaosneobreakage**: That's true... we will have to wait for her to say!

**Guest**: Glad to hear it!

**Guest**: I'm still not sure about that...

**Vanitas50**: Glad you like it!

**BellCarnal**: It's good to know I haven't lost my touch!

**Silber D. Wolf**: Happy to hear it!

**nightmaster000**: Glad you like it, man! true, she doesn't get enough love!

**Dragon Rider 66**: I do wonder about that too... let's hope so!

**Jimmyle311**: That she does... maybe we will find out now!

**xXwolfsterXx644**: well, wait no more!

**DJ Rodriguez**: No big! you bet she does! we will have to wait and see! I will!

**Icarus the Foxkidd**: So evil!

**cabrera1234**: Well, maybe we will find out now!

**Crow Jones**: I guess you will have to wait and see!

**Titi**: It is a Possibility!

**And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome! And extremely fast! Seriously you are the man!**

**As you guys can probably tell I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with the new fic cover just PM me and let me know! :)**

**P.S: don't forget to tell me what you guys think about the new chapter! It is awesome to know you like it and it helps me write more :)**

**Anyway, the chapter as follows.**

**BTW!**

**I have created a** **P a treon . account to help and support my hobby! If you want you can support me or just feeling generous so I can get the chapters out faster and maybe something more if anyone is interested so go and check it out! :) Ps - some new stories over there!.**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Hey guys!**

**Just a quick update on that ****new image you all probably saw!**

**It was a commission by one of my awesome pe t ron 'SokkaTheMan' (he really is! love Avatar BTW)**

**And you can find the artist on Fiverr named Inka_iskandar.**

**I hope you all like it like I do!**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Hey guys!**

**Just a quick update on what's been going on on my side so far.**

**Sad to say that the last few mounts have been incredibly difficult for us, with everything that's going on right now I have been under a lot of pressure both at work and off it with barely any time to write or for any way to relax... But despite that, I still kept going as best that I could, and then a few days ago I was let go from my work after about two years there... It's a not pleasant feeling and I hope none of you are in the same situation as I am right now.**

**So with me having to find a new job and what's been going on right now, I will really appreciate it if you could help out, but only if you can!**

**I know that we are all struggling at the moment.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**Chapter 4: Interesting discovery**

Joss Possible was overjoyed at the moment, and why shouldn't she be? Her so-called attacker had turned out to be her very own cousin, Kim. The woman that had inspired Joss to become a hero, just like her! The individual who had motivated her to save people and help whenever she could! If not for her, Joss would probably still be at home with her dad. She'd be preparing to take over the family ranch, keeping busy working on her gadgets.

Kim was an incredible person who everybody, including Joss herself, respected. Both professionally, and personally! An intelligent, beautiful woman who routinely saved the world! And she was Ron's wife to boot!

Joss froze for a moment after that last observation, her feelings regarding her own "activities" in the master bedroom welling back up. However, it wasn't only shame that the girl felt…

"So… fancy seeing you again, Joss. Or, should I say, Agent Possible!" her cousin teased, smiling broadly.

"W-What?" Joss broke free of the hug, staring at her cousin.

Kim Possible was still as beautiful as ever- No, that wasn't right… At the moment her cousin was even prettier than Joss remembered, the intervening years had been very kind to her. Kim was much taller now, far exceeding her own height. Her red hair was slightly longer than she'd worn it in the past, reaching all the way to her back. She was wearing a strange uniform that Joss remembered seeing before, but she wasn't sure as to where. That was another thing that the younger Possible had noticed… It looked as if her dear cousin had finally grown into Ann's proportions. Her breasts seemed to really stretch out her uniform, making Kim seem even curvier than she actually was.

Joss would have sworn that if Kim cut her hair short, she could have nearly passed as Ann's twin. Was it something in the Possible gene pool? Was Joss destined to morph into this kind of beauty? If so, then her future would surely be a bright one!

The older redhead pulled her cousin into the living room, both sitting down next to one another on the large sofa. The seat felt so relaxing… So much so, that Kim ended up slouching down and letting out a loud moan after she'd finally settled down completely.

"Long day?" Joss asked, amused at her idol's antics.

"Try a few days… I've been busy working on a several things, and never found any time to relax. So, this-," she patted the sofa, "is simply divine…" Kim closed her eyes for a moment, before she opened them again and looked at Joss. "Also, where is my mom? I thought that she'd keep you company, did she get a call from the hospital?" Kim asked, her little houseguest nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah… something about needing her help with an operation" the younger Possible answered.

Kim started to laugh. "I swear… No matter what I do, or how many people I help, I still can't reach her level!" Kim declared with pride, it was obvious just how much she idolized her mother. "I seriously doubt there's anything she CAN'T do…"

'And apparently your husband is one of those things…' Joss couldn't help but muse, remembering Ann 'handling' the blonde man like a pro. She blushed profusely a second later.

"Don't worry Joss, I guarantee that you'll be able to reach her level in no time!" Kim declared, smiling.

The younger redheaded teen was shocked, her face darkening further to a shade that rivaled her hair. "W-What!?" Joss shrieked in terror. 'Did Kim just imply that I'll get to be with-'

"What? I have the utmost confidence in your abilities! And you ARE a Possible, so it goes without saying that it'll be easy for you" Kim assured, not even looking at her now-shaking cousin.

'It will be easy… because I'm a Possible?!' Joss couldn't believe that her idol was suggesting that she'd make a move on her husband. Oh God, now she couldn't stop imagining Ron's shirtless form moving towards her.

"Of course! As long as you work hard, then you'll reach the same level as us!" Kim finally glanced in her cousin's direction, confused at seeing Joss's red face. "Joss, you okay? You seemed a bit bothered…" Kim asked, clearly concerned.

'She's not talking about Ron, is she…?' The younger Possible couldn't help but feel both disappointed and disgusted with herself. Was she really so desperate for her fantasies to become a reality, that now she was only hearing what she WANTED to hear? "I'm f-fine… I just can't really see it… Reaching your level, that is" the girl added in a hurry, trying to distract from her lewd thoughts.

Kim looked over her cousin for a moment, smiling and accepting her words at face value. "Now that I have a second, I wanted to congratulate you on making it into Global Justice!"

"Kim, what are you talking about?" the younger teen asked, grasping at any topic to avoid her own taboo feelings. "I still haven't even gotten to Global Justice yet… Not to mention, I'm pretty much late for my meeting there today…"

"Oh… right! I meant to tell you earlier, but I was too excited to see you" Kim explained, smiling. "I wanted to be the FIRST to inform you that you are officially an agent, as of this moment!"

"But I haven't even SEEN Betty yet… " Joss protested, unable to understand her cousin's logic.

Kim looked confused, even tilting her head to the side. "Why would you need to see Betty? She retired a few years ago…"

"What? Then who's the new Director?" the younger girl questioned. How could she have never heard about something as important as this?

"You're looking at her, cousin" Kim's replied, smiling at Joss.

…

"W-WHAT?! Kim, you're the new d-director of Global Justice?!" Joss shrieked, moving closer to her idol. "How did you- No, when did you even-"

"I joined GJ after my wedding, I was appointed by Betty herself as her replacement soon after… Believe me, some people were not a fan of that." Kim smirked at her own words. "I straightened them out, and I've been the director ever since… Wait, didn't I tell you?"

"No!" Joss called out in annoyance, angry at being left in the dark for several years.

"Oh, whoops?" Kim noted the clear pout on Joss's face, bursting out in laughter. "Sorry! I've been meaning to tell you for ages, but I wanted to let you know personally… I even asked Ron and my mom not to mention it, not until I got the chance to… Sorry for being so selfish" the director of Global Justice said. She pressed her hands together, as if she was either praying or apologizing, all while wearing an innocent smile on her face.

Joss huffed in annoyance, looking away. "Fine, I'll forgive you… if you give me a raise" the teen shot back.

Kim raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Wow, your first day on the job and you're already asking for a raise?!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who became the director as soon as she joined!" Joss retorted, her smirk indicating that she held no real anger towards her idol.

"Maybe I'll tell you the reason sometime… But anyway, when did you arrive? I've been waiting so long to see you!" the beautiful director cried.

"Ah, well… I came in yesterday, I've been staying in your old room" Joss explained, having the decency to look embarrassed. "I-I hope you don't mind…"

Kim just waved the issue away. "Please… I was the one who suggested you stay there in the first place. So, feel free to use it however you'd like!" the redheaded woman explained, assuring her cousin it was no problem.

'I bet you would feel differently if you knew what I did in there…' the younger Possible thought, remembering what she'd done last night before heading to bed. 'Kim would hate me if she knew…' No, she wouldn't just hate her, it was more like her cousin would absolutely despise her.

Kim stretched her arms over her head for a moment, popping her joints. "You have no idea just how much I've missed having a day off, and sleeping for most of it!" She cackled at her own joke.

"Wait, you don't sleep in your office at Global Justice?" the younger girl questioned.

"Are you kidding? There's no place that I would ever feel comfortable enough to fall asleep without Ron!" Kim said with pride and clear affection, thinking about her blonde husband.

Kim's loving words fell on deaf ears, as all Joss could hear inside her own head were Ann's moans and gasps. She couldn't help recalling the previous night, when she'd spied on her aunt and Ron. Her reminiscing only proved to make Joss feel even more angry and ashamed with herself than before. Should she just tell Kim? Would it save her the suffering of finding out herself in the future? Maybe show her the video? Kim wasn't capable of believing anything that involved putting Ron in a bad light, Joss already knew that from personal experience. The only way to convince her cousin would be to show her the movie Joss had recorded last night… The flaw in that plan was if she had to explain why she'd decided to film it in the first place.

She could feel a headache coming on when she noticed the expression Kim was aiming at her.

"Joss, you okay there?" the redheaded commander asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!"

"You sure…?" Kim pressed.

"Yeah! Totally fine! Even more so after seeing you!" the younger girl quickly assured.

Kim didn't completely accept her cousin's words, but wrote the strange behavior off as simple excitement. The two continued to talk for a while, before the redheaded commander suddenly stretched again. "Well, I certainly didn't expect to hear that… And you say that you have more than one?"

"Yep! I have FOUR nemeses!" Joss confirmed with pride.

Kim whistled, that was an impressive feat for someone as young as her. "Not bad, not bad at all! Makes me glad I managed to nab you, before someone else did!"

"You say that, but at my age you already had more…" Joss reminded, pouting as she spoke.

"True… but I also had Ron and Wade with me. Not to mention Rufus! AND I'd been active for longer than you, so don't worry about it! Soon, you'll have bad guys jumping you left and right" Kim replied with enthusiasm.

Joss responded with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure what to think about you hoping I'll get jumped by people who want to hurt me…"

Kim simply laughed at that, her younger cousin joining in the mirth. "Well, I still want to hear more about your missions and what's happened up till now… But, I need to get something from my room really quick." Kim got up from the sofa.

At the same moment Joss's eyes opened wide in horror, remembering what had slipped her mind until this moment. The messy room that belonged to Kim and Ron… and what she'd done there in her moment of weakness. "Wait!" she blurted out, a lot more forcefully than she'd intended.

"Mm? What is it Joss?" Kim asked, stopping short.

What was she supposed to say? Don't go to your room, I had a little bit of private-time thinking about your mom and husband? That wasn't even funny!

"Y-You said you just got back from GJ, right? So, why not go and take a shower before we continue?" Joss could only pray that her words would convince her idol.

"I guess your right… Say Joss, could you grab me a towel from my room?" Kim requested, her younger cousin nodding for confirmation.

"Sure thing! You can count on me!" she responded, far too enthusiastically.

"Wow, someone is eager! You're such a suck-up!" Kim joked, moving towards the shower on the second floor.

'If you mean eager to kill, then bury, myself… then yes!' the younger Possible moaned silently. She waited for Kim to disappear inside the second-floor bathroom, before bolting into Kim's room as quickly as she could. Joss closed the door after herself, frantically searching for a towel for her cousin. After finding one, she quickly started to fix the bedsheets. She was determined to make sure they were dry, or at least presentable, before delivering the towel to her older cousin. 'Crisis averted…' her mind whispered.

Upon returning from her little errand, Joss sat back down on the living room sofa. 'It hasn't even been a whole day and I'm already exhausted…' The young heroine couldn't help but feel older than she actually was.

…

Kim Possible finished taking a shower, moving to her room to retrieve a fresh outfit. She came back downstairs dressed in baggy pajama pants and a tight t-shirt, the casual clothing really showing off just how much she'd grown as a woman.

'Just a few more years until I'll look like her…' Joss chanted to herself. She desperately hoped that she'd be able to become as gorgeous as her cousin, or her aunt. It was just another goal to strive for.

As the two continued talking, the younger Possible took great comfort in the fact that Kim failed to comment on anything concerning her room. It seemed like Joss was safe, except from the guilt still firmly lodged in her chest. The stories Kim told STILL amazed her. Even after all this time, and despite her own experiences in the field. Just one more reason why Joss admired her so much, yet another motive to keep striving to reach Kim's level.

The talked for quite some time, failing to even notice when sunset had arrived. The two kept talking and laughing, completely oblivious to someone looking at them from behind.

The two Possibles glanced back to see an impressive blonde man staring at them with a smile. "Don't mind me… please continue" he urged, before being engulfed in a big hug by his beautiful wife.

Joss was left wide-eyed, frozen in place, as the couple hugged. Kim closed the distance between them and kissed her husband.

"K-Kim… not next to Joss. It's kind of rude to her…" the blonde man chided, presumably ignoring the blatant hypocrisy of his words.

"Oh… come on Ron, Joss is a big girl." Kim turned to her younger cousin, catching her mortified expression. "Mmm, fine… So, how was your day? Any issues?" Kim asked, refusing to let go of him.

"I'll tell you later. First off, I think I'll take a shower before I get working on dinner…" The blonde smiled, resting his head upon his wife's shoulder.

"I believe it's MY turn to make dinner…" Kim raised an eyebrow at her husband's words.

"It is… but I think you still want to talk to Joss some more… Just let me take care of it tonight, okay?" Ron offered, smiling.

"Fine… but I expect something good!" the redheaded woman added. She kissed his cheek, before very reluctantly letting him go, he moved to the second floor.

Joss was left staring at her secret crush as he walked away from the room, her eyes shot to Kim. Said woman was left staring at his back, a lovestruck smile on her face. It was an expression that Joss had seen on her cousin before… it was the exact same look Kim had worn in all of the pictures of her wedding day. It was clear that she still felt the same about Ron, even after all these years. 'Like there was ever any doubt…' the younger girl groused. She would have probably felt identically, had she been in Kim's place. Joss quickly shook her head to banish the thoughts.

"So… I guess you've already seen Ron, right?" Kim asked, moving back to sit next to her young cousin.

The new agent nodded for confirmation. "I saw him yesterday, when I came here…" She desperately regretted her choice of words, even if Kim didn't look like it bothered her.

The two continued talking for a few more minutes, Ron walked into the kitchen and started working on dinner. According to Kim, they had an unwritten rule that each night someone would be responsible for the cooking. Most nights it was up to Ron to make dinner, as Kim and Ann often came home late.

"Wait… so, what does Ron do?" Joss wondered.

"Wait, he didn't tell you?" Kim shot back, smiling broadly. "Well, his job hasn't really changed all that much… he still works for me…"

"W-What?" Joss stammered out in confusion, Ron walked back into the room.

"Hey now… You know you can explain it in a way that won't leave her so confused, right?" Ron sat down next to his wife, Kim promptly leaning into his chest. "And, just for the record… Kim is my boss… and not only at home…" he teased, smiling.

Kim playfully slapped his arm. "You're making me sound bad! What he MEANS is that he's working with me, you're looking at Global Justice's best agent!" Kim declared, with a great deal of pride.

"Field agent…" Ron protested, he sounded like someone who'd given up trying to correct her years ago.

"Only because you refuse to stay at headquarters with me… Honestly, sometimes I think you PREFER working alone…" Kim pouted, rubbing her head against his chest.

"You know why… I hate staying in the office all day. Honestly, YOU'RE the one who made me like this… thanks to all of our missions. I can't be held responsible for that!" the blonde man retorted, resting his chin on top of his wife's head.

Joss stared at them, she couldn't help but smile at seeing just how well the two meshed. There wasn't any sort of distance in between them, it showed that they really loved one another from the bottom of their souls. 'Then why is he doing that sort of thing with Ann?!' she wanted to scream. Joss was desperate for an answer, if not for herself then for her cousin's sake. She wasn't that surprised by Ron's career choice; the alternative being running a restaurant, or a hotel… Now THAT would have been surprising! She knew from Kim that Ron was an excellent cook, he could make anything taste AMAZING.

…

The pleasant evening continued, both Kim and Ron happy to hear about Joss's adventures. They even compared them to some of their own experiences. Ron had just finishing telling them about facing off against an armed man that had tried to kidnap some innocent people, before he'd stopped him.

Kim kept taking jabs at him, seemingly more than comfortable to just listen to him talk about his experiences. Even if she probably knew all the details by heart, being his wife AND his boss… in that order.

'Must be nice, having someone like that…' Despite what she kept telling herself, Joss still felt a twinge of annoyance. Was she jealous? Was it frustrating, seeing her inspiration and crush being this close to someone else? 'No… it's not that…', it was silly to even think that way. Not only was Ron her cousin's spouse, but he was also older than her. 'Not that much old- No, I need to stop!' The battle for her sanity continued, even as they sat down to dinner. Which had been amazing, to say the least! Kim hadn't been joking, when she'd spoken so highly of Ron's cooking!

Joss was left to her own devices, the couple retiring to their room for the night. She was currently having a nice, long shower. Her thoughts, and the sounds of running water, were the only things she could hear. The same handful of questions kept bugging her. Was she really about to ruin Kim and Ron marriage? Was she going to tell Kim about her mother and Ron? Or, should she simply isolate herself from the blonde's infidelity?

No… she couldn't do that, Joss owed Kim too much to simply leave her in the dark about what was going on. The idea of simply ignoring it, because it was easier? Just thinking about it made her sick! "I'll have to talk to Ann first… Then…" She wasn't looking forward to it, but she'd do it nonetheless.

…

After exiting the shower, she felt more refreshed. Joss also was far more tired than before. The combination of a good meal, a pleasant time with her idol, and the fear of what she'd done conspiring against her. It was more than enough to make Joss want to drop off on her mattress. She was currently rocking a pair of tight, red shorts. They really made her shapely legs stand out, and her ass look even more tempting. A short sleeveless black shirt clung snugly to her small form. Said young Possible was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, a plate in her hand. After her shower Kim had knocked on her door, she'd offered her a bit of dessert that Ron had made with dinner. As much as Joss wanted to make up some excuse that she didn't really go for sweets, or that she was watching her figure… it was utterly impossible to resist Ron's cooking! It was almost- No, it WAS cheating!

The only thing more baffling was the face Kim was making as she'd handed her the small treat. "I see you've already given up on holding back when it comes to his cooking… I'm not even jealous anymore…" Kim opined at the time, before wishing her young cousin a good night and walking away towards her own room.

"What? Already over?" Joss couldn't help but feel disappointed at having finished her treat, already craving more. 'Maybe I could…' she thought, glancing at her bedroom door. 'I should probably head back downstairs to put this plate in the sink… not because I want another piece…' she attempted to justify to herself.

Joss very silently moved out of her room, heading straight to the kitchen. She passed the living room, thankfully there wasn't any funny business going on this time. She made her way to the fridge, the sugary goodness that her blonde crush had made contained therein. 'Well… if I'm already here… may as well…' She didn't even try to resist, grabbing another piece. She wolfed it down, unwilling to run the risk of being caught and seen as a glutton.

After a few minutes she was done with her little snack, sure to place her plate in the sink. She very quickly moved out of the kitchen, the house nearly silent.

"Mmm?" Her swiveled back towards the hallway, she could suddenly hear very muffled voices coming from one of the rooms. Joss's curious nature got a hold of her, just as it had during many of her missions. Her body tensed up, she sneaked up to a door that was just slightly ajar. She slipped her fingers in between the door and the frame, pushing it open just enough for her to see through.

Her eyes opened wide in shock, spotting the last thing she'd expected.

"G-God R-Ron! Slow down… Mmm, oh…" the sweet voice of Kim echoed in the room, said redheaded woman on her hands and knees. Behind her was Ron, currently grasping her hips, steadily slamming into her smaller form.

"Really? Then what was that whole "pump me full", not even ten seconds ago?" the blonde man teased. He increased his pace even more, drilling even deeper into his wife.

"Y-You're slacking off, may- Ah!" Her voice suddenly cut off as he grabbed both of her ass-cheeks, spreading them apart, he began furiously ramming into her with all his might.

Kim's response was to drop her head, unable to hold herself up anymore against such an onslaught.

"You sure about that?" The blonde man couldn't stop, the feeling of her body coiling around him spurring Ron to increase his pace even further. The heat that radiated from her body was almost enough to burn him, just the way he liked it!

"Honey, it-it's been so long…" she mumbled into the soft sheets.

"It's only been, like, a day!" He continued pumping into her, loving every inch of his wife's body.

"Too long! Mmm…" Her back arched when he hit her sweet spot, she shivered and clawed at their sheets.

"And who's fault is that?" he groaned, his voice becoming strained as her core squeezed him even harder than before.

"Y-Your- Oh!" Kim suddenly gasped as Ron grabbed her wrists, pulling them upwards, until her back mashed up against his chest.

"You talk too much…" Ron teased, smiling broadly. He started peppering her neck with kisses, working his way towards her very sensitive ears.

"Then I guess you better silence me…" The redheaded woman glanced back at his handsome face, a soft smile gracing her features. All traces of her previous lust vanished in the presence of the love of her life. She closed the distance and kissed him softly, holding his head close.

They continued their lovemaking, never noticing the voyeur still staring gobsmacked in the hall. Joss's eyes opened even wider, having frozen in place upon spotting the couple.

Joss wasn't sure what she'd expected to see, spying upon the room of her cousin and her husband in the middle of the night. Hearing strange and muffled sounds? What did she honestly THINK she'd witness? Her body was currently completely rooted in place, the young woman unable to move. It was as if her whole being was completely engrossed in watching this intimate act between two lovers.

It was so sweet, seeing their love for each other. This wasn't just lust… this was trust and clear devotion for one another.

So why… just WHY, was he sleeping with ANN earlier?! And why was Joss now even more frustrated than before?! Her thoughts completely cut off upon noticing where her hand was at the moment. Joss felt her fingers grazing her crotch, rubbing herself at a slow and steady pace through her shorts. She marveled at her own situation for a moment, before a particularly loud moan from Kim drew her attention back towards the bedroom.

Kim and her husband were still engrossed with one another, the sound of Kim's increasingly intense moans and the slapping sounds of Ron slamming into his wife's ass escaping into the hall. It was such an obscene sight, she honestly couldn't help but stare.

Joss was getting even hotter, her eyes focusing on the spot where the lovers were connected. She could clearly see her secret crush's length, the image more than enough to make her body shake, her hands worked even faster. Joss prayed that the couple wouldn't recognize her own moans and turn to face her. The chanting echoing inside her head was even more frantic than before. She had never felt more frustrated, or turned on.

She was close! So very close! Just a little more…

As if on cue Ron suddenly grunted and froze for a moment, before pumping a few more times into his redheaded wife.

"Mmm!" Joss locked up, climaxing the moment she'd witnessed him do so. It was as if her release was connected to his own. Her body shook, her afterglow more blissful than anything she'd ever felt.

"Having fun?" someone whispered in her ear, her blissful feeling turning into horror.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

**And that's another chapter done!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**-X-**

**P a treon . com (slash) blue_eye_white_wing**

**You will need to close the spaces on the below and write it into your browser.**

**Chapter uploaded on the 17 on ****October**


End file.
